


Of Course Lethallin

by AngelNovak



Series: Through the Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, King Alistair, The Landsmeet, Warden Queen, anora is a bitch, just so he doesn't have to marry anora, married your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: The events at the Lansmeet if you were allowed to have a Dalish Mage and if you could be Queen alongside Alistair.





	Of Course Lethallin

 

We were approaching the Landsmeet as I consider what the decision could do. As Wardens we could never truly leave the order, however, we could choose to take a different path. We had talked, Alistair and I, and it worries me.

_'"There is no way this is gonna work, Alistair." He considers this before answering. "There is no one I trust more to have at my side, that and you have been Keeper, you have experience with being in charge. I don't." I sigh. "It's not the same, I know I could do it. It's humans, lethallin, they would more readily let the Darkspawn win then let me help you rule. No matter a finer reason."_

_He squares his shoulders and stands straiter before crossing his arms. "They'll just have to get over it then." I let out a breathless laugh. "That's not how this works-" He gestures to me. "See, you already are helping me, but you should continue to do so." I pull him into a hug and sigh._

_"I don't want you to be killed because you trusted me, I don't want you to get assassinated just because I'm an elf." He goes to protest again before I stop him. "A dalish blood-mage elf at that." He shakes his head. "They don't have to understand, or even know for that matter."'_

"My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, Teryn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear!" Arl Eamon's voice rings through the room as we enter. "He placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation, just to save it?" He pauses and lets it sink into the nobles.

"A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken by it." Loghains grating voice fills the room. "You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it." I glare at his back as he moves further into the room. "The better question is: 'Who will pull the strings?'"

He catches sight of us.

"Ah! And here we have the puppeteer." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Is this really necessary Loghain? Acting like a child losing the game isn't really going to get you anywhere." Alistair steps beside me and stands tall against the bastard. "Tell us Warden: How will the Orleasians take our nation from us? Will the deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?"

My laugh rings through the palace. "You're so paranoid da'len, you should really try to not have your crazy show at these sorts of things. We are in the middle of a Blight, not a war with Orlais, in case you were confused as to where you were." He glares at me and growls.

"What did they offer you? What is the price of Ferelden honor now?" I shake my head at him. "I don't think you heard me, were in the middle of a Blight, Orlais is not the issue." I noble from the rails speaks us. "There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear." I nod and Wulf speaks up. "The south has fallen, Loghain! Will you let the darkspawn take the whole country in fear of Orlais?!" Loghain meets his eyes. "The blight is indeed real, Wulf. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it?"

He turns to address the Landsmeet. "They claim that they alone can end the blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring four legions of chevaliers." He stops pacing to make sure he has everyone's attention. "And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to return from where they came?"

"You allowed Brenden Howe to imprison and torture innocents." He glares and goes to defend himself when a man speaks up. "The warden speaks truly! My son was taken under cover of night. The things are done to him... some of them are beyond any healers skills."  
The pain in his voice is enough for everyone to gasp. "Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the maker for any wrongs committed in his life, as must we all. But you know that you're the one that murdered him." I shake my head at his ignorance.

"Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the Senechal. There is no justice butchering a man in his own home."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Really, then wheres the justice in sending a blood mage to poison the Arl Eamon?" He waves his hand dismissively. "I assure you, Warden, if I were going to send someone, it would be my own soldiers. I would not trust to the discretion of an apostate." Another speaks up. "Indeed? My brother tells a very different tale. He says you snatched a blood mage from the Chantry's justice. Coincidence?"

A chantry mother speaks up from across the first lady. "Do not think the Chantry will overlook this Teryn Loghain. Interference in a Templar's sacred duty is an offense against the Maker!" He looks up to her. "Whatever I have done I will answer for later. At the moment, however, I wish to know what this Warden has done with my daughter." I tilt my head. "We are talking about your crimes here." His face gets crumpled in anger. "You took my daughter-our Queen-by force, killing her guards in the process. What acts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?"

Parents urge to protect their children, there is no force like it.

"I believe I can speak for myself." Finally, Anora showed up. "Lords and Ladies of Ferelden, hear me. This Warden has slandered and defamed Ferelden's greatest hero in a bid to put an imposter on Maric's throne." She's a bitch, fucking wonderful. "Knew you'd betray us Anora. Y'know what they say: 'Like father like daughter'" She glared at me. "I know my father." Alistair snorts behind me. "He would never do less than his utmost for the sake of his country. But I needed to know your mind, Warden." Gonna bitch slap her later. "You could have proven yourself an ally of Ferelden. It is unfortunate that you did not."

He goes on about how Anora is more honest than I am and while completely ignoring him I decide a new tactic. "-with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself." I raise an eyebrow at him and go to correct him when I hear the first one. "I'm with the Warden!" I turn to look up at him and nod when I hear another, and another and another before I have all but one ally here.

"Traitors!" He goes on about Orlais and I completely ignore him again because who the fuck cares. "You do realize that was forever ago? Everyone else has moved on, why can't you?" He turns to Eamon. "You once stood with us, now even you can't do anything!" I snap my fingers and he falls to the ground. "You can play nice, or you won't play at all."

"The rules of a duel are simple and fair, go by those and no matter the outcome, all gathered here with abiding by the winner." He turns to me. "You gonna fight me yourself, or do you have a Champion?" I smile at him. "I'll do it myself."

Everyone backs away as he and I circle each other. I grab my daggers and throw my staff to Alistair. "Try not to burn anything down yeah?" He nods as I go back to the duel. "A mage that uses daggers? How interesting." I smirk. "I'll go easy and not use magic, but if you cheat or attempt to fuck me over, and I'll burn you alive. Fair?" He nods and charges.

Back and forward we go against each other. Battle cries and taunts from the both of us as we attack as we can. Rouge vs. Warrior is always interesting. Between acrobatics and my smaller form he barely hits me, even as he cries out when I hit him with everything I have. I can see him tiring out, having problems with keeping up. I get around him and kick him to his knees and stick one dagger to his throat the other to his kidney.

He defiant for a moment before he sighs. "I thought you were a child seeking glory like Cailan, I was wrong. I yield." Anora steps up. "Father-" He shakes his head. "We have lost Anora." There is a commotion as our other fellow Warden talks about possibly making him a Warden and I shake my head. "The joining is fatal, yes, but he isn't worthy of it. He has already betrayed our brothers in arms, I won't allow him to do it again and on the inside instead of outside." Anora bitches and moans for a moment and he tries to soothe her.

"Alistair will do it." I turn to him and he nods as she starts talking again. "No, there is no way he is allowed to-" I cut her off with a glare. "He killed his mentor and brother and thousands of Wardens that would have helped us during the Blight. You're being a bitch knock it off. This is why you shems have so many civil wars I swear it." She glares but says nothing more.

Alistair steps up and takes his greatsword in hand. "I have a final request." Alistair looks to me as I raise an eyebrow at him. "Alright, dying wish and all." Loghain nods before turning to Arl Eamon. "Alistair is to rule, not Anora, she wouldn't be safe because of what I've done." She walks up. "Father-" He shakes his head. "No, I will not let you suffer for my crimes, and then the country any longer." He turns back to Eamon. "Alistair is to be King, with the Warden at his side." The moment it leaves his face everyone is arguing.

"ENOUGH!"

We all turn to Eamon at this as he looks to Alistair and I. "You were Keeper of your Clan were you not?" I nod. "I was, and my clan is gone, whipped out by the Blight." He nods sadly. "How long have you been Keeper?" I see what he's doing. "13 years." They all look at me in shock before Eamon interrupts. "You have successfully lead a clan that only perished under the Blight. You have done so peacefully amongst us humans yes?" I nod again. "I have yes, with trading, hunting, and medicine we have only one rule regarding you humans and its 'if you play nice with us, we play nice with you' a very effective rule."

He turns to Anora. "You cannot allow that! She is a mage and an elf one at that! Certainly-" He interrupts. "She has more leadership experience, the groups she has gathered to help her with the Blight and her Keeper experience make her the most capable of ruling this nation." He turns to Alistair and I. "Will you do this?" I turn to Alistair, "This is probably the best option, besides if something happens to one the other can keep the peace." He nods. "Yes, we agree to this outcome." He turns to the Landsmeet.

"The Warden and King Alistair have spoken. Anora will relinquish all rights to the throne for herself and any children she may bare." She goes to argue when Alistair steps up. "Keep her in the tower for now, if Mya and I fall we need someone in charge of the country, and she may be a bitch but she has ruling experience." She looks surprised at him. "That was uncharacteristically wise of you Alistair."

He grumbles out. "Don't let it get around, I have a reputation." We all nod and turn back to Loghain. "Ready?" He nods and Alistair slices his head cleanly. He turns to me.

"This is going to be interesting."

  
~~~~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this?" I nod at him and hug him. "One of us has to go, we can't just ignore this war." He nods. "Be safe yeah?" I nod and smirk. "I'm always careful and safe." He lets out a snort before coughing remembering the messenger.

"How long do we have until the conclave is to be held?" The messenger searches around in their bag for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper. "A fortnight." We both nod. "Gotta go lethallin, it's all the way in the Frostback Mountains. Remember Haven?" He scrunches his nose up. "Don't' remind me, I still have nightmares about crazy cults eating people." I give him a look and he blushes and squirms.

"What it's true!" I roll my eyes at him and shake my head. "The Diving will be there, there is probably no more cultists." My ears twitch at the sound of Marcus barking. "What happened boy?" He growls as a man in a Chantry robe shows up. "I am to escort you to Haven." I raise my eyebrow. "I don't need one, I remember where it is." He huffs and goes to open his mouth but I beat him to it.

"Unless your really well disguised I really don't think we'll have the time it would take to defend you constantly from bandits, Mages, and Templars on the road. Go ahead and I'll follow." He glares but does as I say as I turn back to Alistair. "I'll be back within two months, maybe." He nods and pulls me into a hug. "Maybe I can find a way to sneak Morrigan in, they've dealt with me for this long they would probably love a shem mage over an elven one."

He smiles, "I've tried to get you to come here to the Castle with Keiren, but she doesn't want to be forced into a circle, and he's starting to show that he has magic and is worried about him. I am too that's why I want them here. But you know her."

I smile and hug him. "I'll write to her, maybe convince her to send you a naughty letter to tide you over between visits." I wiggle my eyebrows at him as he blushes so much I worry that he's gonna have a heat stroke. He clears his throat before going back to the task at hand. "Come back to me yeah, I can't fight the vultures without you." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Of course Lethallin." 


End file.
